


Murder Spree~ Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, I'm Sorry, Killing, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is the Better Twin, Murder, POV Oikawa Tooru, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Oikawa is crazy.He gets jealous of underclassmen, acts like a five year old around 'Iwa-Chan', and is obsessed with his looks and fangirls.But he doesn't have to worry about any of that stuff if everyone is dead.So why not just kill them all?It's one way to solve your problems.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Murder Spree~ Iwaoi

  
  


I watch as blood pools around my feet and covers the floor. A smile slowly spreads on my face as she stares up at me terrified. “Please. Please! I’ll do anything! Please no!” she screams. I laugh and kneel down in the blood. “Isn’t it nice? Isn’t it beautiful?” I ask, sticking my hand in the blood and letting it drip off. “Stop please! Just help me! I’ll do anything just help me!” she screams. I pout and squeeze my hand into a fist, “I thought red was your favorite color?” Her eyes are slowly draining of color and she’s struggling to stay awake. “Oh well, better luck next life!” I laugh and grab the knife out of her stomach. “Bye, Yachi! You’ll be missed!” 

* * *

  
  
  


My alarm rings at 6:30 every morning. I do my daily routine and prepare for another day of school. When I get downstairs I get warned of the murders going around and I’m asked to have someone with me at all times. Iwa-Chan is always with me anyways so it’s not too hard for me. I step outside and wait out front of Iwa-Chan’s house. The door opens and his mom calls me inside. “Thank you!” I say taking off my shoes. “Of course sweetie! Just make sure to stay safe during these times.” I run upstairs and start banging on Iwa-Chan’s door. The door opens slightly so I let myself in. “Good morning!” I say. “Ugh! Oikawa!” When I step inside, Iwa-Chan isn’t fully dressed. Sadly, he does have boxers on. His abs are really nice though. He has a six pack. He’s so strong. I wonder if he could carry me? “Oikawa! Stop staring.” Iwa-Chan says as he puts a shirt on. “Staring! That makes it sound creepy. It’s more of admiring.” I giggle. Iwa-Chan slaps the back of my head as he steps out of the room. “Let’s go, Shittykawa.”

  
  


We walk down the streets to school just like normal. School goes just like normal. Volleyball practice goes just like normal. The only difference is now people are aware of the killings. There have been 3 in the past month. It started with a Kageyama Tobio. Then it was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Now it was a Hitoka Yachi. People fear what the killings could be and who could be next. So far, it’s been high schoolers but people fear the killer might move on to older people or younger kids. They have no suspects so far as most of the killings aren’t related. The only ones closely related were Kageyama Tobio and Hitoka Yachi. I can only wonder who the next one will be. 

I leave practice tonight like normal but I leave Iwa-Chan behind. I have to hurry so I make it home in time for dinner. I take a back corner into an alley and wait. When I see them walk into the diner I smile and make my way there. I look around until I see them waving at me. Hinata Shouyou. This killing could get me in a lot of trouble if it goes wrong. I walk over to him and sit down across from him. “Hey, Chibi-Chan. How are you holding up?” I ask. Hinata sighs and shakes his head, “I don’t know. Yachi was one of my closest friends. Kageyama was. . . you know and I just hope nothing happens to anyone else.” I sigh and put my hand on his, “I’m so sorry this is happening to you Shouyou. I’m always here for you though. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.” I tell him. He smiles and nods, “Thanks Oikawa.” We order our foods and talk more trying to keep away from the sensitive topic. When we finish eating, it’s time for us to part ways. “I’m going to Noya’s for a sleepover. I’ll see you later though.” Hinata tells me. “Want me to walk you halfway?” I ask and Hinata nods, “I’m scared to be alone at this time.” “Me too.” I tell him. We walk together for a while until we make it to an empty corner. It’s dark too. This will do.

“Bye!” Hinata says hugging me. “Hinata, did you tell people you were meeting with me?” I ask him and he shakes his head, “I told everyone I was meeting with a friend before the sleepover.” I frown, “Tell them I said hi! Oh and make sure Tobio-Chan knows that I’m better than him!” Hinata frowns and tilts his head, “What do you. . .?” 

His hair was even more red than it was before. It’s sad he left in one blow. I thought I aimed it right but I must’ve just missed and hit a vital organ. His body was limp and pale as the blood pooled around him. It wasn’t as messy as Yachi but it’s definitely not my cleanest. The smell was horrible too. It was like metal and a bit of rotting flesh. I tried to keep the blood off my clothing as much as possible. Usually the blood doesn’t spray so the only thing is the shoes but Hinata was a bit like Yachi. There is a bit of blood on my sleeve but I can easily run through some brush and pretend it’s a scratch. Mom wouldn’t care. I get up and turn around to leave when I notice someone watching me. I don’t usually do double kills but I can’t have anyone finding me. I make my way closer to them and as I get closer, I get more and more scared. Please don’t be. Please no. One step away and I know who it is. “Iwa-Chan?”

  
  


He doesn’t run. He just stands there staring at the body. “Iwa-Chan I can explain!” I panic but Iwa-Chan just looks over casually. “It’s okay. I understand.” he says. I don’t know how to express this much confusion. “What?!” I ask and he shrugs, “I don’t see the big deal. You killed someone. Is that supposed to make me see you differently?” he asks. I step back and look back and forth between the body and Iwa-Chan. “You don’t care? You don’t care that I’m crazy?” I ask. Tears are forming in my eyes. I can feel them. The lump in my throat is there too. I can’t kill Iwa-Chan. It’s not possible. He’s too important. He’s too perfect. “I don’t think you are crazy. If you are then I am too.” he says. Tears start to fall from my face and I smile. He opens out his arms to me so I run in to hug him. “We need to go home.” Iwa-Chan whispers in my ear. I sigh and nod. Time to go home. 

  
  


When I get home, Iwa-Chan stays the night. It was already dark and parents are really worried these days. At this point they might let their child stay at a strangers house if it meant they didn’t have to walk home alone. We stay upstairs most of the night talking. Iwa-Chan doesn’t bring up what he saw or what we said. It’s something we can keep to ourselves. Something we don’t need to talk about. 

“Iwa-Chan?” I look over as the credits to the movie roll. “Yeah?” “Why don’t you hate me? Any normal person would.” I ask him. I know I asked earlier but I still worry. Iwa-Chan’s the one person I care about. The one person I love. He’s the only one I need. So I need him to love me too. “I guess you can say I’m not normal then.” he says. I sigh and move across from him. “But really? Why don’t you hate me? Do you at least hate what I did?” I ask and he sighs. “Oikawa, I could never hate you. The whole world could turn against you and I’d still be at your side. I don’t hate what you did either. I’m okay with it. If I’m being completely honest, I want in on it.” he tells me. My mouth drops and he nods his head, “Let me help you. Right now, you are getting close to being caught. Let me help and I can make it so you never get caught. We never get caught.” I stare at him for a little before nodding, “Please, Iwa-Chan! Thank you! Please keep me safe. Let’s do it together!” Iwa-Chan smiles and nods, “You don’t have to ask, Stupidkawa. I’d always help you. You don’t need to worry when I’m by your side. That’s why we are partners, right?” I smile and nod as well, “Yes. Partners forever.” I tell him. “Partners forever.” 

When I wake up, Iwa-Chan is going through my computer. “Hey!” I walk over and look at what he’s doing. “Don’t worry. I already cleared your search history, replaced it with some teenage boy search history, and got a few ideas on what to do next.” he tells me. I stare, mouth gaping and he laughs, “I was serious, ya know? I’m going to help you.” I smile and nod, “Thanks, Iwa-Chan. I know I can count on you.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few months go by and Iwa-Chan has been keeping everyone on their toes. Ever since Hinata the victims have been getting even more confusing. The list went; Kindaichi, Coach Nekomata, Tendou, Old coach Ukai, Terushima, and Lev. We tried to mix things up and keep them guessing. The news has been on it a lot recently and they claim to have a suspect list. Iwa-Chan says we aren’t on it but I’m not so sure. We have one last job tonight and I might end it here. I’m scared. At first, it was to get rid of the people I didn’t like. Then I started liking killing. Then it starting escalating from there. And now we are here. I just hope I can fix this and live a normal life with Iwa-Chan. Right now, that’s all I want.

  
  


Atsumu Miya. The least liked Miya twin. Or the most liked. I had a plan for him or Iwa-Chan did. Everything was going smoothly. But now here I am. In Miya’s basement. Tied up and being tortured. Iwa-Chan is trying to help me. I know he is. I just don’t know what he’s going to do. I can’t see and my legs hurt and I want to throw up. I need Iwa-Chan. I need him badly. “Are you done yet?” Osamu calls. “Help!” I yell and Atsumu laughs, “Yeah give me five minutes.” Five minutes lasts hours.

When I wake up it’s pitch black. I can hear commotion upstairs but I don’t know what it is. I’m scared of what it is. That’s when the door opens. “Oikawa?” I look up to see Iwa-Chan, holding a bloody knife, running towards me. “Iwa-Chan!” I yell. He unties me and helps me to my feet. “Iwa-Chan I was so scared.” I tell him, clinging onto him for dear life. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Iwa-Chan then turns me around and puts me on his back. “Hold on, I’m getting you out of here.” he tells me. I nod and wrap my hands around his shoulders. He carries us to the door but the only person I see on the way there was Osamu. “Where is Atsumu?” I ask. “I don’t know.” he tells me. I sigh and nod, “Just go. We can deal with him later.” We open the door and take a few steps to the car. Iwa-Chan puts me in the passenger’s seat and takes a breather. “Let’s go.” he says. He moves to close the door but pauses. “Iwa-Chan?” Iwa-Chan drops to the floor with a knife in his back and Atsumu smiling behind him. “Leaving without saying goodbye?” 

I scream and try to stand but my ankles are broken. I can’t do anything but crawl on the floor to Iwa-Chan. “Iwa-Chan! Iwa-Chan!” I yell. He looks up at me and smiles but I know it’s to hide the pain. “I’m s-sorry, O-oikawa. I l-lov-” Before Iwa-Chan can finish he passes out and I know what this means. “Iwa-Chan, please! Together forever! Partners forever! Don’t leave me please! Please!” I yell as Atsumu laughs. I turn around and grab at Atsumu but he only laughs. He pulls the knife out of Iwa-Chan’s body and I can tell he’s limp. He’s gone. “Kill me too! Kill me too!” I beg him and he smiles, “No need to ask!”

I never thought I would be the one to be killed. I guess it’s karma. I now understand how all my victims felt. The pain in their back when the knife stabbed through. The feeling of the blood dripping out and draining your life force. And it all ends when he pulls that knife out. It’s all white. And then there’s Iwa-Chan. Arms wide and waiting. All my victims stand next to him too. They don’t feel bad about what happened. I wonder if they understand too. I wonder what betrayal they felt when I did that though. I’m a terrible person. And that’s when the light turned into darkness. And it was all over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
